Providing charging stations for electric vehicles (EV) is very desirable.
The price of commercial intelligent public charging stations is usually considered to be quite high by potential customers.
The installation of non-intelligent public charging stations can also be costly for various reasons. A first reason is the cost of the wiring which has to be defined from the start depending on a final number of charging stations connected to the same portion of an electrical network.
Another reason is that the electrical system and the distribution panel are sized so that they are capable of accommodating the aggregated load of the ultimate number of charging stations that will be installed on the given portion of an electrical network. This cost might not be visible to the owner at the beginning, but there may be an impact to the electrical system and distribution panel as the number of charging stations exceeds two or three.
Thus, challenges may arise when managing power sharing.